


Let Sam Wilson Run in Peace

by EvenMadderHatter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Fluff, Just trying to run, Let Sam run in peace, M/M, Minor whump, Polyamory, Poor Sam, Quote: On your left, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam Wilson-centric, flustered Steve, like really small, minor injury, on your right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenMadderHatter/pseuds/EvenMadderHatter
Summary: Sam just wanted to take a nice run around the city to clear his head. That was all he wanted.OrSam Wilson getting harassed by his super-soldier boyfriends





	Let Sam Wilson Run in Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is just a short, fluffy one-shot that I wanted to do. 
> 
> I hope you like it and have a great day! 
> 
> ~ E.M.H.

Sam just wanted to take a nice run around the city to clear his head. That was all he wanted. 

Instead, he finds himself getting passed every five minutes by a blond-haired man who runs too fast. So fast that Sam can't even make out his very familiar features. 

"On your left." 

And there it is again. Those three words that bring Sam closer to the breaking point. 

Sam sighs and yells, "Yeah, yeah, I know." 

This is his life now. 

All he wanted was a nice run. This is why he can't have nice runs. 

"The universe hates me." He concludes as he jogs on, willing the man to just fall over or something. 

"On your right." 

That was new. Sam whips his head around and stares with pure fury as he catches the dark-haired man's grin. The sunlight gleams of his metal arm, just as bright as his expression. 

"No! No! Bucky you get inside right now!" Sam is shrieking as Bucky runs away, laughing like a hyena. 

A familiar voice sounds out behind him. "Oh hey Buck, didn't think you'd join." 

Steve slows his pace so he's next to Sam, smiling innocently. 

"You mother fu-" 

"Samuel! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Bucky laughs, slowing down as well. "More importantly, you kiss Steve with that mouth?"

Sam just grumbles, sprinting ahead of his two, dumb boyfriends. 

He should have expected the two sets of heavy footsteps growing louder and faster as they approached. 

"Don't you do it! Don't you say it! Both of you I swear I will tear out your-" 

At the exact same time, Bucky and Steve yelled, 

"On your left!" 

"On your right!" 

As they passed him, Sam could see the glee in their eyes. Rolling his own, he let the two super-soldiers pass. 

It had been a difficult year. Tony and the team had fought, over Bucky and the Accords, before deciding ultimately that they wouldn't suscept to the unfair treatment. 

Tony had gone over the fine print, which had included equipping them all with tracking devices and devices like shock collars so they could control them. 

Tony had changed over the years. He had finally opened up and became more trusting, and a lot of that was due to his kid, Peter. 

From what Sam knew about Peter, he was a genius kid from Queens, and had been an intern for Tony until his aunt and only remaining family had passed, leaving him homeless and an orphan. 

Tony, much to everyone's surprise, took him in. He had a whole case built up and fought for Peter in court. In the end, there really was nothing they could do to keep Tony and Peter apart. 

Peter had moved into the tower with everyone and had become family. He was a joy to have around and often tried to help Sam out with baking and cooking. 

Baking and cooking all of the treats that would undoubtedly be taken and eaten by Steve, Bucky, Clint, or Thor. Those four always seemed to disappear when there was work and reappear when the end-product was ready. 

Sam was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the thundering footfalls until it was too late. 

Bucky raced past him, Steve close behind, with the ever-present, "On your right!", scaring Sam half to death. 

In the next few seconds, Sam managed to slip on absolutely nothing and twist his ankle. He stumbled, falling forward, headed straight for the ground. 

In a split second, strong arms grabbed his hips and the world spun around once more. 

When he finally stilled Sam realized that Steve's arms were holding him around the waist and they were in a weird, sort of dip position. 

Thank god for Steve's fast reflexes and dancing skills. Sam really didn't want a face full of gravel. 

Sam stared up at Steve's wide, sky blue eyes and looked down at his pink lips. 

Steve's cheeks flushed red and he leaned a little closer when all of a sudden a piercing wolf whistle sounded out. 

"Barnes." Sam growled as Steve gently lifted him up and onto his feet. 

"So guys, when's the wedding?" 

Steve blushed even brighter as he glared half-heartedly at Bucky. 

Sam crossed his arms, wincing a little as he shifted onto his good foot. His left one throbbed angrily when he tried to put weight on it. 

And of course, his super-soldier boyfriends noticed, because they always did. 

Steve instantly gave Sam his shoulder to lean on but Bucky stepped forward and lifted Sam as if he were a kitten and not a full grown man. 

"Buck! I'm fine, let me down. I can walk by myself you know?" 

Bucky snorted and side-eyed Sam as he spoke to Steve. "Can you believe this guy? Plus, I feel bad for scaring you, so I'm going to carry you. Come on Stevie, let's get him back to the Tower. " 

Sam grumbled and Steve chuckled, placing his hand on Sam's cheek before taking his foot in his hands gently.

"Yeah, looks like a pretty bad sprain. Don't sweat it, Sam, we'll take care of you." 

Bucky smirked as he adjusted Sam into a bridal carry. "Yeah Sammy, we'll take care of you." 

Now it was Sam's turn to blush as he punched Bucky's shoulder, pressing his face into his neck to hide it. 

"Let's just go home, you dorks." 

"Love you too, dweeb."

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments below!
> 
> If you have any prompts or ideas you want to see me write then just leave them below. 
> 
> Have a great day! (Or night, who knows?)


End file.
